


The Bet

by GuyanaRose



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, quinntana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyanaRose/pseuds/GuyanaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just don't think a woman can please me like that Santana." "I bet you a hundred dollars that I can." Quinntana Week, Day 7: Free Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Warning: May cause unwanted moisture build up or hardening of body parts ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

Santana checked her look in the mirror one last time. She had to make sure her look was on point. She'd been given a challenge a few weeks ago and tonight, she planned on proving her friend wrong.

"Alright Fabray, you are so not gonna know what hit you."

She smiled at her reflection. Her hair was freshly done with light curls cascading down her shoulders. Quinn had always commented on how she liked her hair styled like that. She wore her tightest tank top and a mini skirt that might as well have been painted onto the curves of her very fit body. Her heeled sandals completed the look. Five minutes later she was out the door with a small overnight bag in tote. Quinn thought they were going out to eat with friends, but Santana had other plans.

She arrived at Quinn's door and knocked softly. As she suspected Quinn berated her for being late and said that she just needed to grab her purse and they could go. Santana shook her head and smiled at the blonde as she stepped into her apartment; locking the door behind her.

"San what are you doing? We need to leave now or we're going to miss everybody."

"They'll all be here next week we can play catch up then," Santana replied as she dropped her bag in the hallway and guided Quinn back into her living room, "we have unfinished business."

"What unfinished business?" Quinn didn't know what Santana was up to; but she knew that mischievous smirk that was on her tanned face very well and she wanted no parts of it.

"The bet we made. Don't you remember Q? We were at the park a few weeks ago and we talked about your ridiculously long dry spell and that lame excuse you gave about not meeting the right guy…"

"It wasn't lame it was true," Quinn cut Santana off, but she should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"L-a-m-e; lame Quinn. I suggested that you couldn't find the right guy because what you really wanted was the right girl…"

"And I told you that while I find women aesthetically beautiful to look at, I don't think a woman can please my body like that."

"And I bet you a hundred dollars that  _I_  could. And if my memory serves me right, you accepted."

Now Quinn was nervous. Santana had that look in her eye. The same look she gave girls that she picked up and usually slept with. Quinn would be lying if she said she didn't find Santana attractive and maybe … maybe she was a little turned on right now; but this couldn't happen. Santana was her best friend, what would happen to their friendship tomorrow? Santana pushing her down on the couch and kissing her quickly brought her out of her head. She was frozen for a moment not knowing what to do.

"Wait, wait San stop. What are you doing?"

"Putting my money where my mouth is."

"Bu…" Santana's lips cut off whatever she was going to say. Quinn had to admit though, Santana's lips were full and soft and oh so inviting. She barely stopped the moan that threatened to spill from her lips as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Santana I'm not into girls like that, I'm not gay or bi or whatever other names there may be for what you want…"

"Q, I didn't say you were anything. The only thing I'm saying is that I know  _I_  can make you cum."

Santana didn't give her room to refute what she was saying. She attacked the blonde's lips again and smiled inwardly. Every time since the first kiss, no matter how little, Quinn seemed to be fighting less and less.

"O-okay, San you have to stop. I can't."

"Why not Quinn? You don't have to be embarrassed with me. It's just us, and what we do doesn't leave this apartment."

"You knmpf…"

And again Quinn found herself silenced by Santana's full lips.

"San…"

_Kiss_

"I really think…"

_Kiss_

"You're beautiful…"

_Kiss_

"But … mmmm … wait…"

And there it was; the tell that Santana had been looking for.

"I don't really think you mean that Fabray."

Santana's voice was husky and breathless as she spoke against Quinn's lips. She pushed the blonde further in the couch and straddled her legs.

"But…"

_Kiss_

"We're … mmmm … mmm … friends," she finally managed to finish the sentence.

"That just makes it better," Santana smiled and kissed the blonde again; getting less and less resistance.

"I don't … mmmm … I really … mmmm … don't think we should oohhhh…"

Whatever protest Quinn was about to put forth fell dead on her lips as Santana's hand slipped into the top of her shirt and cupped her bare breast.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just don't think a woman can please me like that Santana." "I bet you a hundred dollars that I can." Quinntana Week, Day 7: Free Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: May cause unwanted moisture build up or hardening of body parts ;)

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

" _We're … mmmm … mmm … friends," she finally managed to finish the sentence._

" _That just makes it better," Santana smiled and kissed the blonde again; getting less and less resistance._

" _I don't … mmmm … I really … mmmm … don't think we should oohhhh…"_

_Whatever protest Quinn was about to put forth fell dead on her lips as Santana's hand slipped into the top of her shirt and cupped her bare breast.  
_

* * *

Quinn's body heat was continually rising. Every time Santana kissed her she felt ripples through her whole body. In her mind she went back and forth fighting with herself. She would probably never admit it out loud, but she had fantasized many a night visualizing Santana's tongue between her thighs instead of her own hand.

But this. Could. Not. Happen.

What if one of their friends found out? What if her father found out?

What if…

What if…

Quinn was starting to have trouble keeping her thoughts together. Because; what if she really fucking liked the feeling of Santana's lips on her neck as she squeezed her breast.

Wait no!

"San … mmm … San."

"I think I like you saying my name like that," Santana whispered against her neck.

"No San … fuck … mmm…"

Quinn's inner battle raged on. On one hand, she couldn't let go of her upbringing; this wasn't supposed to be happening. On the other hand, she's had a secret crush on Santana for as far back as she could remember.

"S-S-Santana look … if I were to do … oh God … if I were to do this with any girl … it would definitely be you but…"

Quinn didn't get to finish talking because Santana cut her off with a kiss. When she pulled away she took in Quinn's flushed color and the rise and fall of her chest; which brought her eyes to Quinn's exposed breast.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?" Santana asked as she leaned forward and claimed Quinn's nipple between her lips.

Quinn felt powerless to control her body as her head fell back and she arched into Santana's hot mouth. She barely recognized her voice when she moaned.

"Oohhh Gooddd."

"Santana will do," the raven-haired girl couldn't help but giggle softly against soft skin.

When Quinn finally got a hold of herself she pushed Santana back again.

"S-stop doing that."

Santana looked at her with her trademark smirk on her face and placed a hand over Quinn's eyes; gently pressing her head back as she reclaimed the rosy nipple. She smiled inwardly when Quinn didn't put up a fight. She took her time thoroughly sucking on the hardened nipple before releasing it with a small pop.

"Now, was that so bad?" She asked as she smiled at Quinn.

No, actually it was really fucking good; was the first thing that went through Quinn's mind but she stayed silent and tried to catch her breath.

"You're absolutely crazy Santana."

"Crazy about you."

Quinn didn't respond. Santana claimed her lips again, this time sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth; exploring with purpose. She slid her hand all the way down Quinn's body, under her skirt and cupped her sex.

"Oh … mmm … wait wait wait."

She grabbed Santana's hand and moved it away.

"What the hell am I doing?" She was speaking more to herself than to Santana, but Santana answered anyway.

"You're enjoying yourself; just like every grown ass sexy woman has the right to do."

Santana slid off of Quinn's lap and knelt on the floor.

"This is really not what I expected," Quinn said as she sat up.

For a moment Quinn is happy for the space between their bodies; until Santana pressed her way between her legs. For a split second an alarm in her head went off; but she ignored it and allowed Santana to push her back down and kiss her. The angle caused her legs to rise up and she felt a new sensation; Santana's tight abs rubbing against her clit.

"Mmmm … ahh … ahh."

Santana reached down and pulled Quinn's legs up so they were partially wrapped around her waist. The skirt Quinn was wearing had ridden up. Santana took full advantage and began to caress Quinn's ass and inner thighs; gingerly ghosting over the edges of the wet material of the blonde's silk panties.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just don't think a woman can please me like that Santana." "I bet you a hundred dollars that I can." Quinntana Week, Day 7: Free Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: May cause unwanted moisture build up or hardening of body parts ;)

**Disclaimer:**  I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

" _This is really not what I expected," Quinn said as she sat up._

_For a moment Quinn is happy for the space between their bodies; until Santana pressed her way between her legs. For a split second an alarm in her head went off; but she ignored it and allowed Santana to push her back down and kiss her. The angle caused her legs to rise up and she felt a new sensation; Santana's tight abs rubbing against her clit._

" _Mmmm … ahh … ahh."_

_Santana reached down and pulled Quinn's legs up so they were partially wrapped around her waist. The skirt Quinn was wearing had ridden up. Santana took full advantage and began to caress Quinn's ass and inner thighs; gingerly ghosting over the edges of the wet material of the blonde's silk panties.  
_

* * *

Quinn still couldn't believe this is happening. She thought they should stop, but she really didn't want to. She began to realize that her want for Santana may win over her thoughts of how wrong sleeping with another woman, even if it was her best friend, seemed to her. She was putting up the good fight; despite the delicious things Santana was making her feel. And the way Santana said that she'd wanted her before today? That was a large part of the reason that Quinn's panties were completely soaked.

The feel of Santana's tongue on her neck and chest were weakening her resolve with each moist swipe over her smooth skin. The way Santana sucked on her nipples made Quinn's body scream for release. Try as she might she couldn't get out of her head and just let go like she wanted to. She wanted Santana, she had for some time, but was she strong enough to let go of the upbringing she had and let love simply be love. If her father could see her now he'd probably spit in her face. She remembered how he reacted to her brother, Sam, when he came out, and that thought was enough to give her just a bit of strength to push Santana away again.

She began to shake her head as Santana's lips reached the corner of her jaw.

"San we have to stop," she said. But it came out sounding like a breathy moan and it only spurred Santana on.

The raven-haired woman moved her lips back down Quinn's body; again wrapping her lips around a hardened nipple and Quinn couldn't help but get lost for a moment as she tangled her fingers in Santana's hair.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Santana's whispered as she moved her lips to Quinn's neck.

"Ye…no," Quinn barely caught herself. She found that Santana's tongue was very distracting.

"No? Why don't I believe you Q?" Santana's breath was hot against Quinn's ear. Quinn moaned when Santana once again cupped her bare breast and sucked on her hardened nipple.

"Ohh Saann … stop … I can't."

Quinn managed to sit up a little, which forced Santana to back off just a bit. She stared at the blonde; taking in her flushed color, her labored breathing. Quinn had her eyes closed and her hair was mussed and Santana couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She knew the upbringing Quinn had, but she didn't see it as a deterrent. She didn't want Quinn to see it that way either. That's why she wasn't giving up. Besides; she could tell Quinn wanted this just as much as she did.

She placed her hand under Quinn's shirt and trailed it back and forth across the blonde's tight abs. She admired the feel of Quinn's skin for a while then she moved to pull down the blonde's skirt. This action, she noticed with a smirk on her face, pulled Quinn out of the serene moment she was having.

"Y-you can't do that," Quinn said and tried to push her hands away.

Santana took her hands off the waist band of Quinn's skirt, only to slide them under the skirt and grab a hold of the panties that Quinn had soaked through. When Quinn went to protest Santana simply silenced her with a kiss. She kept her hands on Quinn's hips and pressed her back down into the couch.

"Can't you tell by now Q," she said in between kisses, "no is not an option."

Quinn calmed again doing little to push Santana away as she felt her panties sliding down her legs. Before she knew it, the damp fabric was tossed across the room and Santana was attacking her neck again.

"Just relax Quinn. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Santana whispered against Quinn's neck.

Quinn was tempted to recite the long list of times they had gotten in trouble together over the years because of some grand idea that Santana had; but she smiled inwardly because those ideas always resulted in her having a large amount of fun and Santana always looked out for her, taking most if not all the blame.

Santana's tank top had ridden up a bit, so there was a small amount of skin showing between the hem of her top and her skirt. When Santana leaned up to kiss Quinn's neck again, her skin came in contact with Quinn's wetness and created an amount of friction that made Quinn's back arch and her eyes roll into her head. Santana began to take small nibbles of Quinn's neck as the blonde's hands trailed slowly, unsurely, up and down her back. For a few moments she lost herself and allowed Santana to pull the other side of her shirt down; freeing her other breast. Santana leaned back to admire the view as she took her tank top off. Quinn tried again to get herself together, but her voice sounded false even to her own ears as her eyes raked over Santana's upper half.

"I think … I think maybe … we should stop. Before this goes too far."

Santana chuckled softly as she leaned in again.

"But we're just getting started babe."

Quinn moaned into the kiss Santana gave her. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own. She moved to push Santana away but instead; her left leg moved up and pressed against Santana's ass, pulling her closer and her arms are no help either. Her right hand caressed Santana's bare back, and her left hand tangled in Santana's dark locks. Santana moaned at the feeling of Quinn's nails lightly moving against her scalp. Feeling the vibrations against her nipple as Santana sucked it into her mouth and circled it with her tongue made Quinn pull Santana even closer.

Santana pulled away and her face hovered over Quinn's just inches away. Quinn raised a hand to Santana's forehead and wiped away the sweat that had formed there.

"You're sweating," she whispered.

"Blame yourself for that. That's how hot you make me," Santana replied.

Quinn held her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared into Santana's eyes.

"We really should stop before it's too late."

Quinn cupped Santana's cheek and caressed her face with her thumb. She felt something rising in her chest; something that she'd buried a long time ago. Santana slowly shook her head as she kept her eyes locked with Quinn's.

"Why?"

"Because … I need to show you something."

"What do you need to show me Santana? That you can win the bet?"

Santana chuckled and it made Quinn smile. Seeing Santana happy had always made her smile.

"I can win the bet, but it's not about that."

Santana paused, because for the first time since she left her apartment, she had a doubt. Quinn may allow her to continue, in which case she would win the bet. But winning the bet wasn't the only thing she wanted.

Quinn could see it in her brown eyes; she hoped she was reading her right. She raised her body up until she was sitting on the edge of the couch. She kept Santana close; nestled between her legs, still on her knees.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"You know words aren't my thing Q. Stay out of that egghead of yours and just let me show you."

Without warning Santana surged forward and connected their lips. Seconds later her tongue invaded Quinn's mouth and easily won the duel of wills. When she pushed Quinn to lie back on the couch, she got no resistance at all. She moaned into the kiss and spread her legs to give Santana more room. She couldn't stop the moans that escaped her; nor did she want to. She wanted … needed, to see what Santana had to show her.

As much as Santana loved the taste of Quinn's mouth, she was almost shaking with the need to taste further south. She quickly blazed a trail down Quinn's neck to her chest, briefly stopping to give attention to her breasts, then continued down stopping again to give attention to the blonde's belly button.

"I will treat you better than  _anyone_  can," Santana said.

Quinn didn't have time to analyze or respond. She was too busy enjoying the feeling of Santana's lips around her clit.

"Oohh ffuuu…"

Santana slid one hand up Quinn's body and teased her nipple. The sounds Quinn made were driving her insane; but she had to pull back. She didn't want to, but Quinn was wearing too many clothes and she needed to take them off. She made her way back up Quinn's body and enjoyed the feather light touches that Quinn gave her.

"It's okay to touch me you know."

That's all Quinn needed to hear and soon her hands were trailing down Santana's back and thighs and gently exploring her exposed breasts.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are Fabray?"

Santana didn't wait for an answer; she didn't need one. She pulled Quinn's shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She bit her bottom lip and groaned when she took in the state of Quinn. Her lips swollen from kisses, her skin flushed, the rise and fall of her bare chest as she took in shallow quick breaths.

"No one will ever be able to appreciate you or this sexy body of yours like I can."

"Santana."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"As you wish."

Before Quinn's skirt even hit the floor Santana's mouth was latched onto Quinn's clit.

"Fuucckk, is it … mmm … is it supposed to … oohhh … feel this good?"

There were many responses that came to Santana's mind. Many of them dirty or snide, but she chose not to go that route.

"It always will with me."

She spoke the words against Quinn's inner thigh and followed it up with a kiss to the sensitive skin. Her middle finger played in Quinn's wetness and caressed her swollen clit. Her kisses turned slightly rougher as she made her way back to Quinn's neck. When she thought her fingers were coated enough she slid two of them into Quinn's core. Quinn's hands gripped the fabric of the couch. Santana took a dusty pink nipple between her teeth and caressed Quinn's clit with her thumb.

"Oohh gaawwdd."

Quinn's hips rolled up to meet Santana's every thrust. Her leg hooked around Santana's waist and for a split second she wondered why her heels were still on, but her best friend's voice filled her ears before she could dwell on it.

"I'll always treat you right."

Quinn was inclined to believe her. She made a mental note to revisit that thought later. Right now wasn't the time because Santana was sliding down her body again. The feeling of Santana's fingers moving inside her and her clit encased in Santana's hot mouth was throwing her body into overdrive.

"You're … ohh shit … how'd you … aaahhh … get so good at this?"

Santana giggled softly against her pussy and the vibrations to her core only made the knot in her lower abdomen tighter. She whimpered when she felt Santana's fingers leave her body. Santana kept her tongue on Quinn's clit and spread her legs wide, holding them in place with her hands.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat when Santana entered her with her tongue. She enjoyed the feeling, but she craved more. Santana sensed her need and replaced her tongue with three fingers and gripped her clit between her lips assaulting it with her tongue.

"Oohhh fuck yesss!"

"You're so damn wet … taste so fucking good."

Quinn wanted to say something, but she could barely form the words.

"Uhhh … can't … oohhh … hold…"

Santana's fingers pumped furiously in and out of Quinn's seeping core.

"Don't hold back baby, cum for me."

Santana took Quinn's clit into her mouth once more. She felt the pressure of Quinn's hand against the back of her head, pushing her impossibly closer. She moaned when she felt Quinn's walls flutter around her digits. With each thrust Quinn's grip on her hair became tighter and tighter.

"Oohh … oohh … uuhhh…"

When Santana curled her fingers, Quinn's dam broke.

"Oh my … oh my … oohh … oohhh gaawWDD SAANNTTAANNNAA!"

Santana's fingers stilled as they were clenched within Quinn's walls.

"Aaahhh … oohhh fuck … aahh."

Slowly, Quinn's body came down from her high. Her body still shook with the force of her orgasm. Santana took her time kissing her way up the blonde's body until she reached her lips. She placed a few lazy kisses on Quinn's cheeks and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"You … you … are … amazing," Quinn spoke breathlessly.

"You think so?" Santana smiled.

"That was so intense … I'm a little dizzy," Quinn replied.

"Then I'll take that as a job well done," Santana stated as she got up to stand.

"Nooo, where are you going?" Quinn wanted to hold her in place, but her arms were a little weak.

Santana smiled and took off their shoes then removed her skirt and thong. Quinn's eyes watched her every movement.

"I get a strip show too?" she asked.

"Maybe later if you really want one," Santana replied, "come on."

Santana pulled Quinn up off the couch. She giggled a little at how wobbly Quinn's legs were. She decided to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. They lied together on their sides facing each other, kissing and laughing and touching. Quinn rolled her eyes when Santana had her 'I told you so' moment. She didn't want to kill the mood, but she needed to ask. Santana sensed the change and she looked at her and waited until she voiced what she was thinking.

"What does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean Quinn?"

What did she want it to mean? She knew she had feelings for Santana. But if she threw caution to the wind and tried to have a relationship with her, would it cost them their friendship if it didn't work out? She didn't want to risk that. If she didn't enter a relationship with Santana, but pursued one with another woman, would she enjoy everything she just experienced as much with said other woman? She honestly didn't think so. She'd never had these feelings for any other woman before; only Santana.

"I want you."

"You just had me," Santana replied with her trademark smirk on her face.

"You know what I mean Santana," Quinn said as she rolled her eyes and tried to pull away.

"Calm down," Santana held Quinn tighter to keep her from moving, "did you listen to anything I said to you out there?"

"Every word," the blonde began to reply, "I realize now that I want you. That I've always wanted you, but what if it doesn't work? What if it kills our friendship?"

Santana listened to Quinn's questions. They were valid concerns, but she didn't see them as a barrier.

"You're thinking too hard baby. It's still just us; Santana and Quinn. We'll make it work. I don't want you thinking about what it would be like with some other woman, or man, or some random humanoid alien for that matter."

She took a moment to enjoy the sound of Quinn's laughter.

"Just think about me and you. It's not going to be perfect all the time, but we'll make it work.

Quinn stared at her with a smile on her face. "Okay," she said simply.

"Good. Now that that's out the way … I think you owe me a hundred dollars." Santana's smile was nothing short of devious.

Quinn rolled her head back and forth like she was pondering the statement.

"I would say more like three."

"Well then, you owe me three. I hope I earned it."

"Oh believe me, you did. But, I was thinking maybe …"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe, I could work it off."

"I think I could live with that. What exactly did you have in mind?"

Santana's intrigued as she watched Quinn's eyes grow darker.

"Lay back."

Santana did as she's told and Quinn kissed her and straddled her waist.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked between kisses.

"Returning the favor."

"Oh really; I thought you said you hadn't done that before," Santana playfully questioned.

"I haven't, but I'm a quick study. Do you want to see what I've learned?"

Santana didn't answer; she barely managed to nod her head. Quinn had positioned herself in between her legs and had her mouth over a hardened nipple while her middle finger made circles around Santana's clit.

"Daammnn Baby, you do learn fast."

"I had a good teacher."

Quinn stopped her movements for a moment and gazed into Santana's eyes.

"You keep calling me that. I like how it sounds; don't stop."

"As you wish."

Quinn did in fact prove that she was a quick study. Every kiss and exploring caress drew Santana closer and closer to the edge. She almost jumped out of her skin at the first press of Quinn's tongue to her swollen clit. Santana knew it wouldn't take much longer; she'd actually been on edge for awhile now.

"Do you … ohh Baby … do you wanna know … what my cum tastes like?"

"Umm hmm," Quinn answered moaning against the bundle of nerves she refused to let go.

"Ohh shit … keep doing that."

Quinn did as she was asked and reached one of her hands up and interlocked her fingers with Santana's. She moaned and sucked just a little bit harder and moved her tongue just a little faster. Santana's free hand gripped blonde tresses.

"Oh fuuck … ohhh Baby … yes … ohh."

Quinn felt Santana's grip on her hair and hand tighten. She opened her eyes to see Santana's back arch off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream. She felt warm liquid on her chin and relinquished Santana's clit. She lapped at her opening and quickly found her way inside. She moaned at the feeling. Santana was throbbing and hot and tight and so wet.

"Baa-byyy … aaahhh … aaahhh fuck."

Quinn continued to feast as Santana's body calmed down. She decided she very much liked Santana's flavor. She kissed her way back to plump lips and both women moaned into the kiss.

"Okay … two … two hundred."

Quinn giggled at Santana's breathlessness.

"Definitely … a quick study."

"Told you so."

After several minutes of more kissing and touching Quinn got another idea.

"So, how about you let me work off another hundred?"

"Full of ideas today aren't we."

"You could say that. I want to try something. I saw it in a porno once."

Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"You actually watch porn?"

"How else do you think I was able to deal with all the wet panties you left me with?"

Santana grinned and thought of all the times she very actively teased Quinn over the years.

"Um, sorry?"

"No you're not," Quinn said and stole a kiss.

"No I'm not. What do you want to try?"

Quinn's eyes trailed up and down her tanned body before she repositioned herself atop Santana in scissor position.

"Mmmm … you're so warm ... oohh ... great idea Baby."

"Uhhh … thank … oh fuck that feels good … thank the sex blog I follow on Tumblr."

Santana moaned and giggled at the same time. She was going to have to make some time to sit with Quinn and view all this secret porn she'd been watching.

"Oh fuck San … uhh."

"Oohh … I know Baby … me too."

Their hips moved faster and faster until they both fell over the edge together. Quinn collapsed on top of Santana and she felt the other woman shift them to lie on their sides again as they caught their breaths.

"Alright Fabray; one hundred. Got anymore bright ideas in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Well…"

Santana busted out in laughter again.

"Seriously? My Baby's a sex bunny, who knew."

"Pretty sure no one else needs to know babe."

"Damn right," Santana said as she pulled Quinn into a kiss, "now tell me your idea."

"We can't do it. I have toys but I don't have what I'd want you to use."

Santana cocked her head slightly to the side and smiled.

"Toys? As in plural?"

"Yes plural goofball, a woman has needs."

"Oh believe me I know. Tell me your idea Baby."

"I want you to fuck me with a strap-on."

"I love you."

"Are you serious?" Quinn half laughed half coughed through her question. She wasn't expecting that. She was happy to hear it but fearful that she may have taken it the wrong way. Did Santana love her sex drive or was she saying that she was actually in love with her. She also found herself wondering if Santana would think she wanted a man instead.

"What did I tell you earlier?"

"Huh," Quinn said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Stay out of that overanalyzing head of yours."

"Sorry."

"Uh uh, no sad face Baby listen; one, yes I'm serious. I love you. In every meaning your beautiful mind could think up for those three words, I love you. Two, some lesbians have issues with toys but I am not one of them. So no I don't have a problem using a strap-on and I'm secure enough with our relationship, even though we're in the early stages, to not worry about your closet bi-ness or your attraction to men. I know you're with me, and the pleasure you want is from me. Okay?"

Quinn smiled and internally kicked herself. Of course Santana would know what she was thinking; they've been best friends forever. She realized right then, that Santana was right. No one was ever going to love her like Santana could. No one else would know how.

"I love you."

"I'm way ahead of you in this Quinn, I realize that and I can wait. Don't say it because you think I want to hear it."

"I. Love. You."

Quinn punctuated every word with a kiss. As her final kiss deepened she moaned as Santana pushed her onto her back and slid one hand down her body. She quickly brought Quinn to another orgasm then told her to stay put. She disappeared to the living room. As she walked back to the bedroom she heard Quinn moaning. She stopped at the door and took in the sight. Quinn; grasping the pillow below her head, eyes closed, jaw slack, legs spread wide, fingers slowly circling her clit. Santana couldn't help but stare for a few moments before moving back on to the bed.

She crawled up slowly and sat on her knees between Quinn's spread legs, she smiled when the blonde didn't stop. She slowly raked her nails over the soft skin of Quinn's legs and moaned at the sight of Quinn's back arching as she entered her with two fingers. The blonde whimpered when she pulled away. Seconds later green eyes were wide open as Santana slid all eight and half inches of the strap-on she was wearing into Quinn's dripping pussy. It only took her about a minute to begin rolling her hips in time with Santana's thrusts.

"You were pretty surrre … uuuhhhh … that you'd get to use that … mmmm … weren't you?"

"You know me Baby … mmmm fuck … go big … or go home."

"Oohhh shit … faster … ooohh … harder."

"As you wish."

"Ohh God Santana!"

Hearing Quinn moan her name like that made Santana slam into her with even more force. The sound of their skin slapping together and their moans echoed throughout the room. Quinn was sure the wall behind her headboard would crack before the night was over, but she could care less.

Santana moaned even louder when she felt Quinn's nails rake up and down her back. She had a feeling there might be marks later, but she didn't care. Every time she slammed into Quinn the base of the toy she wore rubbed her clit in all the right ways. She was headed toward ecstasy at break neck speed, and she was intent on taking Quinn with her. She knew the blonde was getting close by the growing octave of her screams and harder scraping of her nails.

"Ooohhh … ooohhhh … Santana … SANTANA … SANTTAAAANNAAAA!"

Seconds later Santana joined Quinn in ecstasy.

"Aaaahhh Baby … ooohhh fuck!"

After several long minutes of letting their bodies calm down and their heads clear, Santana pulled out of Quinn and the blonde reached down and unbuckled the harness so Santana could slip out of it. Neither woman had much strength to do anything except cuddle against the other.

Hours later Quinn woke up to a fully clothed Santana watching her.

"Um, hi."

"Hi."

"Are you … going somewhere?"

"I was thinking home."

"Why?"

Quinn was a little more than confused. After everything that they said to each other, everything they did to each other; she didn't understand what Santana was thinking.

"Don't look at me like that…"

"Like what Santana?" Quinn tried, but failed to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Like you weren't going to do this anyway."

"Do. What. Santana?"

"Make me leave. Look, I meant  _everything_  I said to you. But … when the orgasm highs fade and you step out of the happy bubble of your apartment the world is there waiting for you. Are you really ready to be seen with me as your lover?"

Quinn had thought about that already; whether she was ready to show her love for Santana when they weren't behind closed doors. And she had already decided; yes, she was.

Santana took Quinn’s silence to mean that she was right. The raven-haired woman was halfway down the hallway before Quinn cleared her thoughts and went after her. 

"Santana."

"I can take a hint Quinn. And you don't need to worry, like I said, this doesn't leave your apartment. I'll be out of your hair soon enough just let me grab…"

Quinn silenced Santana with a kiss and straddled her lap after pushing her down to the couch. When the need for air became too great, Quinn finally pulled away and locked eyes with Santana.

"Are you su…"

Quinn kissed her again, silencing her question; only stopping when her lungs demanded air.

"Well … if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"You totally just deja vued me on purpose didn't you?" Santana asked once she noticed the position they're in.

"It seemed like the only way to get your attention," Quinn smiled, "Blame yourself; it's your own fault you're stuck with me now."

"No one else I'd rather be stuck with."

The rest of the weekend was spent ignoring phone calls and texts from their friends. They opted to stay in each other's arms; only stepping away from each other when they needed to go to the bathroom or needed to get food.


End file.
